Babysitting Lily
by Ruby89
Summary: When the Marauders' spell goes wrong and turns Lily into a five year old girl, they have no choice but to take care of her.What seems like an easy work, turns to a crazy job when the obedient little Lily turns out to be not so obedient after all.JL
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: When the Marauders' spell goes wrong and turns Lily into a five-year-old girl, they have no choice but to take care of her. Unfortunately, what seems like an easy work, transforms into a crazy job when the obedient little Lily turns out to be not so obedient after all. JL**

**Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me, but the storyline is.**

**A/N: to new readers: welcome, to old readers: don't kill me. I'm still working on chapter 7 of "the ray in the storm", so don't worry about that. I think I'll post the chapter in the next week or two. In the mean while, I just wanted to post this sweet new story which was in my head for a couple of months. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Babysitting Lily

By: Ruby89

Chapter one

The snitch flied around in circles until it was only a blur of gold over the girl's head. She glanced annoyingly at it for the tenth time in the past five minutes and let an exasperate sigh. Shutting her study book with a loud snap, she pulled her wand out and muttered a curse. The snitch stopped in mid air and fell down to the red and gold carpet like a stone.

She picked it up and strode towards the other side of the Gryffindor common room, where a group of girls sat around three young men. The girl stopped in front of an armchair. A boy with unruly black hair sat on it with a tall brunette sprawled on his lap.

The girl cleared her throat loudly. After a few seconds it was visible that the couple had no intention to stop their activity. She greeted her teeth and clenched the still snitch in her palm. She took a few steps backwards and flung it forcefully at the boy's direction.

"Hell Evans! What was that for?!" Hazel eyes narrowed angrily behind a pair of spectacles. The boy rubbed the side of his jaw where the snitch had hit him.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt you?" Lily feigned surprise "I just came to return to you your precious snitch, which no doubt you nicked _again_. Do me a favor and stop sending this stupid thing in my direction. I'm _studying_. I'm sure you heard that word at least once in your pathetic life"

"Oh that's rich Evans" James snorted "you call my life pathetic when you always sitting alone, burring your pretty little nose in a book wherever you go. I doubt that you even know the meaning of _having fun_. After all, fun is probably against the rules in your perfect little world, isn't it?"

Before Lily could answer back, the brunette jumped to her feet and cleared her throat awkwardly. Lily's glare softened by her smile "hi Gwen"

"Hi Lily" Gwen smiled back "I was just wondering if you saw my DADA work? I was looking for it when I got… a little distracted" she cast a side glance at James beneath her eyelashes.

"Hmmm" Lily rolled her eyes slightly and sighed "did you try your bag? You said last night that you wanted to put everything in order so you won't lose anything"

Gwen froze for a second before sighing silently "of course" she muttered and shook her head sadly "I'm absolutely a lost cause when it comes to finding my stuff. Thanks Lils"

"Yeah, thanks Lils" James mimicked sarcastically.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him in distaste. It was beyond her understanding how that buffoon got to be elected Head Boy. Muttering "jerk" under her breath, she turned on her heels. She stopped when she heard the soft flutter of wings again. She looked up just to find the snitch back in his place, circling her head.

"Potter!" she snapped.

"Yes sunshine?"

"Get this thing away from me!"

James only smiled his charming lopsided grin, which she found as nearly as infuriating as the young man himself. "That's funny; I thought I just heard the _grand_ Head Girl Lily Evans asking my help"

"Like hell I would" Lily scorned at him, but the affect was slightly ruined by her feeble attempts to catch the flying golden ball.

"You know, if you added 'please' from now and then, I would be more than happy to help you" he stopped for a second and then smirked at her "In exchange for a date of course"

"_Not even in your dreams_" Lily emphasized slowly, forgetting all about the snitch.

"Shame" James sighed sadly, even though his eyes continued to spark slyly when they glided down her body in an unmistakable appreciation "in my dreams you're actually quite a… _willing_ cooperative"

Lily's mouth dropped in outrage and she flung her hand to slap him "why you miserable son of a-"

James caught her wrist before she could strike him and pulled hard. Lily stumbled forward, landing nearly flat on top of him in the armchair. She raised her head, her nose brushing slightly his. James' gaze scanned coolly the angry flush of her cheeks and the dangerous glint in her green eyes.

"Watch your language, Evans" he warned her quietly.

"Then I suggest that you watch your suggestions" she answered coldly "I'll prefer to dance naked in front of the whole school, than date _you_"

He smirked in response "that can be arranged, if you'd like"

She tried to pull away but for some reason her hands remained on his shoulders. She furrowed in puzzlement and tried to yank her right hand.

James arched one eyebrow questionably but met only her shocked gaze. He smiled slowly and rubbed the tips of their noses together. "why Evans!" he pretended to gasp in astonishment "I didn't know you cared! I knew it'll take only a matter of time before you won't be able to resist me"

The only thing Lily couldn't resist right now was to punch that smug expression of his face. But something was holding her put in every place she touched him.

Something like a very clever spell.

"Black!" her scream made James flinch inwardly "dammit Evans, you scream worse than a banshee" he would've clapped his hands over his ears, if he didn't found out that they were glued to Lily's hips.

"Black, put off this spell immediately. Or I will give you so many detentions; you'll do your N.E.W.T exams in the bathroom while cleaning toilets in the muggle way with a _toothbrush_!"

"C'mon Evans, don't be such a fun-spoiler" Sirius answered with mock-hurt voice.

"Padfoot…" James said dangerously.

"All right…" it was clear that Sirius didn't like the idea at all. He swished his wand, and Lily was finally able to free her hands. She turned around without a single glance backwards, the snitch following her loyally.

"So close…" Sirius muttered in disappointment. He raised his hands in surrender when he caught the cold glare James sent him. "I don't see why you're mad, what's the worse she could've done to you?"

There was suddenly an explosion and tiny bits of gold scattered all over the common room. Sirius glanced at Lily who stood with her wand out and pointed at the place where the snitch has been only seconds before.

-

"If Evans didn't find out that it was my fault, you would've got what you wanted" Sirius leaned on the chair's two back legs.

"What I wanted?" James repeated in disbelieve "why on earth did you think that I wanted her to be glued to me for the rest of the day?"

Sirius rolled his eyes "it's rather obvious isn't it? With your infatuation with Miss Evans, I'm surprised you even bother to ask her out and don't just pull her with you into a broom closet"

"Don't be ridiculous" James snorted in disgust "I have no infatuation with that goody-two-shoes book-lover" at his friend's skeptic look he added "I admit that she's a little pretty-"

"Gorgeous" Sirius corrected.

"Has brains-"

"Top of the year" his friend reminded him.

"Not such a bad body-"

"Fantastic legs" Sirius nodded in agreement.

"But she also has a know-it-all attitude-"

"A bad temper" Sirius added in amusement.

"A way to ignore you when you're present in the same room-"

"A little sense of humor"

"Doesn't seem to know how to relax and have fun-"

"And you badly want to bed her" Sirius commented innocently.

"Exactly! Hold it, what?"

Sirius burst in laughter "admit it Prongs, you fancy her. The chic might be driving you nuts, but you can't pretend that you're not interested in her"

"I don't. A beetle is more fascinating than that rule-follower. I'm surprised she's not clicking her heels together and salutes whenever a teacher gives her an assignment"

"The fact that you don't like her, doesn't mean you don't want her"

"We're completely different!"

"They say opposites attracted to each other" Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.

"I am not attracted to her" James hissed in annoyance.

Sirius arched one eyebrow in question "are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Mr. Black! Mr. Potter! Is there a certain reason why you're not working?" the stern voice of Professor McGonagall interrupted their conversation.

"We were just admiring your new haircut, Professor" Sirius gave her his most angelic smile.

"What new haircut?" James muttered under his breath. Sirius covered his mouth to hide his snicker.

McGonagall's mouth thinned to a strict line of disapproval "return to your task. I want to see your bean transforms into a plant by the end of the lesson"

"If you're not attracted to her, than why do you continue to ask her out?" Sirius asked as if their conversation wasn't interrupted in the first place.

James stared at the redheaded girl who sat two rows in front of him "I like to overcome challenges" he glanced at his friend and added with a smirk "and I'm bored".

She could feel his gaze on her.

Lily rubbed her eyes and told herself firmly to ignore. She fought the urge to turn around and look at him, knowing that this was exactly what he wanted her to do. She grabbed her wand firmly and tapped the bean gently, pronouncing the words in her mind. Unfortunately, her concentration was not so focused and she watched in disappointment as the bean just turned purple with yellow dots on it.

"James is staring at you again" Amily muttered from the corner of her mouth.

"I've noticed" Lily sighed and rubbed her prickling neck "doesn't he have anything better to do?"

"Why don't you just accept his invitation? You know how many girls would've died to be in your place?"

Lily rolled her eyes "I'll switch with them anytime they want. Perhaps I should accept, maybe then he'll leave me alone"

Amily glanced over her shoulder "he's not that bad looking" she smiled wickedly "and he's a _very_ good kisser"

Lily stared at her and rolled her eyes "sure" she said dryly "a handsome face and the knowledge how to stick his tongue into my throat are the first two things that I'm looking in a guy"

Amily disguised her laughter by loud coughs.

"But then again" Lily continued as in afterthought "we are talking about spending a couple of hours, alone, with James Potter, outside of the school program" she shook her head "sorry, but I prefer to keep my sanity safe"

"It could be fun"

"Amily, the fact that you spent last month in a snog session with that idiot, doesn't mean you know how he's acting in a real date"

"Well, neither are you. Maybe he'll, you know, buy you small presents, pay for everything-"

"Open doors for me, carry my shopping begs and will give me a kiss on the cheek in the end of the evening?"

Amily furrowed her eyebrows "yeah, that does sounds weird"

Lily smiled "next you're going to imply that he has good intentions towards me"

"Don't exaggerate" another voice interrupted "you _are_ talking about James Potter"

Lily turned around to look at the Ravenclaw girl behind her "since when are you eavesdropping to other's conversations, Teresa?"

The girl rolled her eyes in response "you're talking about one of the hottest subjects in this school. Besides, I can give you some tips while you're preparing for the date"

"_I'm not dating him_"

"You should, he's a good kisser"

Lily stared at her before asking jokingly "how's he in bed?"

"Why don't you date me and see for yourself?"

Lily froze in her place before turning slowly around to face the knowing smirk of James. She felt the heat crawling into her cheeks. How long has he been standing there?

As if reading her mind, he pulled a white rose behind his back and touched gently with its petals to her forehead. "to tell you the truth, I don't mind opening doors for you". he slid the rose around her eye and down her cheek "or carrying your bags". He stopped the feather-like brush in the corner of her mouth and raised his eyes to her "but I would lie if I said that a kiss on the cheek will satisfy me". His thumb outlined her bottom lip and a corner of his mouth angled up when her lips parted unintentionally "and I'll be dammed if I say I have good intentions towards you". He leaned down until their lips were mere inches apart "but if you want to find out exactly how I'm in bed…" he murmured "I'll be more than happy to demonstrate it in my room. Or in yours"

His last sentence was so quiet that even Amily, who pretended to work, couldn't hear it. Lily stared at him with a blank expression, trying to organize her senses back together. She preferred to cut her own tongue before admitting how alluring his proposition sounded. She could only blame it on hormones. And slight madness for even considering it.

She long ago learned to ignore the whispers, stares and giggles that followed each time James wanted to make a spectacle out of her in front of everyone. Not that it really mattered. The moment James was trying one of his tricks, it always seemed like only the two of them were in the room. Until the point she would refuse him and he would turn to another girl to 'heal his heart's bruises'. More like to sooth his ego, she thought irritably.

"Interesting" she said sarcastically "but I need to work, so if you don't mind…?"

She turned to grab her wand, only to realize that it was no longer on her desk. She jumped to her feet and stared accusingly at the handsome tall boy who stood a few steps away "Black, give me back my wand"

Sirius just waved it over his head and smiled charmingly at her "don't fret Evans, I'm only giving you a little hand with your assignment"

"I don't need your _little hand_; just give it back to me"

Sirius ignored her and pointed the wand's tip on the bean. Lily's eyes widened as her purple-yellow bean grew into a plant with large flowers of the size of her palm. And it continued to grow and grow and _grow_…

"Black, transform it backwards!" she called in alarm.

Sirius frowned "what were the words again?"

"Forget it, I'll do it" James pulled his wand out and raised it.

"Just give me my wand, before you'll do more damage" Lily stepped towards Sirius.

"Oh, now I remember!" Sirius called happily.

"No! Don't-"

"_Demengo Retorus!_" James and Sirius blew together.

There were two blinding flashes of bright green. When the smoke cleared, the plant transformed back as a bean.

There was a sudden gasp and a startled cry "Lily!" James watched with a weird sense of numbness as Amily dropped to the floor next to the unmoving form of the Head Girl.

-

"You think she's all right?"

James shrugged, not revealing how anxious he truly was "she was only unconscious. I'm sure Madam Fenny took care of her"

Sirius looked uncertain at that fact "If that's so, than why Dumbledore called you to his office?"

James was silent for a long time, thinking about the same question. He received the invitation to the headmaster's office later that afternoon. Knowing from a hunch what Dumbledore wanted to discuss with him about, he was thankful that Sirius volunteered to escort him there.

"Maybe Evans woke up and blamed the whole situation on me" James guessed indifferently "won't be surprised if she did"

They stopped in front of the gargoyle. "Good luck" Sirius clapped reassuringly on his back before leaving him standing alone. James took a steady breath and called the password.

He knocked on the door and waited. No sound came from the room. He turned the knob and opened the door. "Sir?"

He stepped in and looked around. The office seemed deserted. He sighed silently and closed the door behind him.

"Boo!"

Something heavy landed on him from behind, knocking him forcefully into the floor. James turned on his back and froze in surprise. On top of him sat a child- a little girl, he noticed after a second check, with waist-length red hair, huge green eyes and a wide smile which revealed a missing tooth in her front teeth.

She giggled and asked smugly "I scared ya, didn' I?"

He sat up slowly and the little girl slid to the floor next to him. She took off his glasses and put them on her nose. James blinked at her blurry image and asked "who are you?"

The girl shoved the big glasses up and grinned widely at him "I'm Lily, and who are you?"

He felt his stomach clench in a growing dread "Lily what?" he asked as calmly as possible.

Lily burst in a new fit of giggles "my name is not Lily What, silly. It's Evans. E-V-A-N-S, Evans" she shook her head and put back the glasses crookedly on his nose "you look funny" she exclaimed with a smile. Her smile faded slightly and she blinked in mixed curiosity and worry at him "hey mister, are you all right?"

James, who lay back on the floor and covered his eyes with his palm, only groaned in response.

Lily rolled to her stomach and tried to pear at his face beneath his hand "just so you know, you look like you've seen a ghost"

"Not a ghost" he muttered "but my last night at school. Now I'm sure to be expelled!"

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it! Leave a small review for me and I'll do my best to answer to any question you have.**

**Ruby89 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery: When the Marauders' spell goes wrong and turns Lily into a five-year-old girl, they have no choice but to take care of her. Unfortunately, what seems like an easy work, transforms into a crazy job when the obedient little Lily turns out to be not so obedient after all. JL**

**Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me, but the storyline is.

* * *

**

Babysitting Lily

By: Ruby89

Chapter two

Lily poked him in the ribs with her finger "you're weird. Why would you be expelled?"

James sighed "What else is expected after I turned you into a baby?"

Lily jumped to her feet and crossed her arms. She looked down at him and said in annoyance "I'm not a baby, I'm a big girl! I'm five and three months old"

"Don't see the difference" he mumbled.

She huffed and turned her back to him "you're a mean old boy" She glanced behind her shoulder and pulled her tongue defiantly "and I _don't_ like you!"

James sat down in the nearest chair and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He observed her for a moment before finally asking "you don't remember who I am, do you?"

"No" she watched him suspiciously "why?"

He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Hell, what a mass.

He leaned his elbows on his knees and crooked his finger at the little girl "come here"

She looked at his hand and raised her chin, saying clearly "you forgot to say please"

"I never say please" he answered dryly.

"Too bad" she said, rocking slightly on her heels.

"Fine" James said carelessly, leaning backwards.

There was a long pause before Lily said matter-of-factly "I'm a witch, by the way"

"Really?" James' tone indicated that he wasn't impressed by the news at all, but Lily didn't seem to hear.

She nodded her head enthusiastically "yeah, the old man in the dress told me all about it" She raised her finger and pointed it threateningly at him "so don't try anything funny, mister, or I'll-I'll…" she bit her bottom lip to try and come up with a good enough threat before looking at him and smiling "or I'll turn you into an ugly, little green_ toad_!"

James smiled amusingly despite himself. He had to admit that a five year old Lily was more entertaining than a seventeen year old one. "And how do you plan to do it? You don't have a wand"

She frowned in thoughtfulness before shrugging "I don't need a wand. I turned Rick into a toad just last week"

"Who's Rick?"

"A boy that lives with me in the same street" her mouth twisted slightly, as if remembering something unpleasant "he kissed me"

"A boy kissed you and turned into a toad?" he let a short laugh "no wonder you never date anyone!"

Lily stared at him confusedly before choosing to ignore his last comment. Since she awoke a few hours ago, she learned quickly that the people who live here are not exactly making sense when they talk. She supposed sanity wasn't included in their character as well.

The only person she wholeheartedly liked was the old man who looked like Santa Clause in a long dress and after a diet.

He was funny and quite impressing, especially after butterflies flown from his wand. It wasn't amazing as the magic performance in her birthday, but she clapped her hands nonetheless.

They both looked up when the headmaster entered his office. His blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles as he greeted them both.

"I see you've two met already" he said as he sank to the chair behind the large desk and looked at James "I suppose you already figured the situation?"

James straightened, trying not to look nervous as he felt "it was an accident. We didn't mean to hit her with the spell"

To his surprise, Dumbledore chuckled in response "is that why you think I called you here? To punish you? No, no, James, I know that what happened to Lily was a pure accident. Madam Fenny said that she was rather lucky that the spell didn't turn her younger"

"So… now what?"

"We already gave her a potion, but it takes time. So until Lily recovers, it'll be your responsibility as Head Boy to take care of her"

James was stunned, to say the least. He glanced at the little girl next to him before looking at his headmaster. "I can't" he managed to say "I don't- I never babysat anyone before! I won't know what to do"

Lily, who sat through the whole conversation with a polite bored expression, jerked her head the moment she heard the word 'babysat'.

"I don't need a babysitter" she said loudly enough to draw their attention.

Dumbledore smiled gently "I'm afraid you have no choice. It's too dangerous for you to be all alone in this castle. What will happen if we'll lose you?"

Lily wasn't stupid. She was close to be lost when she followed Dumbledore to his office, and she had no intention to repeat the experience. Her bottom lip dropped to a pout "do I have to?"

"Yes"

She glanced at James, jumped from the chair and circled the table to where Dumbledore sat. She motioned him to lean down, and whispered in his ear "I don't think it's a good idea. He won't play with me if I'll ask him to"

"Are you sure of that?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.

Lily nodded back with a serious expression "he doesn't like me very much and I don't think he knows any fun games" she shook her head with finality "it won't work, Mr. Dumpy-door"

"I see" he said lightly and straightened up "perhaps you'd be kind enough to teach him. What do you say?"

"Alright" Lily sighed heavily "I'll see what I can do. But between you and me" her voice dropped to a whisper again "I don't know if he's smart enough to understand"

"I heard that" James remarked.

Lily just pulled her tongue at him in response.

-

"Hide-and-seek?"

"No"

"How about 'Pony'?"

"No"

"Can you show me a magic trick?"

"Later"

Lily sighed and dragged her feet gloomily "you're no fun". She looked at the long corridor they were passing and looked back up at the tall boy that walked in front of her "are we there yet?"

James groaned silently, cursing the moment Dumbledore thought of the idea that he, James Potter, who came in touch with little twits only from watching them across the street, should look after the little redhead dwarf that tailed after him and tried to drag him to play one of her stupid little games.

What the hell was he supposed to do with her? He had a personal life, after all. He had pranks to pull, girls to bed… so how taking care of a five year old girl entered his busy schedule?

"I'm hungry"

The statement made him even more frustrated.

He was supposed to feed her too? How wonderful…

"When we'll get to the Head dorms I'll call for a house-elf to bring you something to eat" he bit out, unconsciously increasing his pace.

Lily ran to keep up and not lose him from her sight. She started to like him less and less. He had the same look Petunia had every time their Mum forced her to watch after her. If he won't get nicer to her, he better not be surprised if he'll wake up to find aunts crawling under his sheets.

With that encouraging thought she followed him through the maze of corridors to their destination.

-

Lily let a tiny scream when something that looked like a dirty rug doll with bat-like ears and huge eyes, popped right in front of her, carrying a tray.

She stared at the creature.

The creature stared right back at her.

Lily blinked and smiled unintentionally, her unconscious first reaction when she's afraid. "I'm Lily" she gulped slightly, feeling as if her heart jumped and got stuck in her throat "who're you?"

"Kensy, miss" the creature answered in a high squeak "I'm one of Hogwarts' house-elves"

"house-elf?" repeated Lily, remembering that James mentioned something about it. She bit her bottom lip and cocked her head to one side, observing curiously the creature.

"Can you do magic?" she asked suddenly.

The house-elf nodded "yes, miss. Kensy knows to do magic, miss"

"It's Lily and can you show me a magic trick? Please?"

To her full delight Lily saw the tray raise and float in the air before gently lending on the small table in front of her. She clapped her hands enthusiastically, making Kensy's ears redden slightly in half enjoyment and half embarrassment.

James closed the door of his room after him and watched as the house-elf tried to answer the flood of questions Lily fired at him. She raised her eyes, brightly smiling at him and James noticed a dimple in her left cheek for the first time. Frowning, he tried to remember if he ever saw it in the past seven years. Not likely. Lily never truly smiled at him, after all.

He shook his head slightly when he realized that little Lily was saying something to him.

"… Isn't he cute? I never saw a house-elf before. Can I keep him?" she asked with a hopeful expression.

"No, he belongs to the school"

"Oh" Lily's bottom lip started to tremble, and for a moment he was afraid she'll burst in tears, but to his great relief, she just bent her head and bit at her sandwich.

An awkward silence settled in the room. At least that's how James felt. Lily just set on the big couch with a concentrated look, removing cucumbers from her sandwich one by one.

What do babysitters usually do when they want to get rid of the little twits?

James smiled and clapped his hands together loudly "bedtime, Evans"

"It's Lily and it's still early" she answered.

"Here we all go to sleep at this hour. Even I'm going to bed now" he invented in a heartbeat.

"Really?" she asked in surprise "why?"

"Because… it's a rule. And you don't break rules, correct?"

She blinked innocently "of course not"

"Good, so I'll show you your room" he headed towards the second door Lily noticed earlier, and opened it for her.

She rose to her feet and entered the room. She looked around curiously, liking it immediately. The walls were deep red, her favorite color, with a blue ceiling. A desk stood at a corner next to a large closet. And all this faced the largest bed she had ever seen.

With a loud squeal she jumped on the bed, giggling as she bounced up and down the mattress. She finally fell on her back and stretched her hands and legs to the sides trying to see if she could reach the ends of the bed.

"So you like it?" James asked, thinking that it was a shame that the older Lily wasn't so easily satisfied in small things such as the size of the bed….

He stumbled back when the little girl jumped on him and hugged him forcefully around the neck "thank you, thank you, thank you! I absolutely love it! Thank you!" she quickly kissed his cheek and jumped down, running back to the bed.

James touched his fingers to his cheek, staring strangely at the redheaded girl. Then he remembered that Gelina was coming in ten minutes.

"Good night" he called, closing the door.

Lily sat up faster than a bolt of lighting "what are you doing?" there was a certain alarm in her voice.

"Closing the door, why?" he smiled suddenly "you're not afraid of the dark, are you?"

"n-no, of course not. Only little girls afraid of it" she smiled shakily, trying to convince herself that she _really_ wasn't afraid.

"So I thought" he smirked and added as in afterthought "by the way, if you'll hear some noises coming from under your bed, don't worry. The monster already ate a few nights ago. Hopefully she won't be hungry tonight… Sweet dreams!"

Lily watched the door close with wide eyes. She gulped and looked around frantically.

Monster under the bed? Nobody told her anything about a monster under the bed…

She peeked over the side of the bed, trying to hear the monster breath.

Nothing.

She carefully grabbed a slipper from the carpet and threw it back to the floor.

Still nothing.

Perhaps the monster was sleeping or dead because of lack of food?

This thought immediately worried Lily. She might not like the monster-or any monster if you think about it- but she certainly didn't want it to be _dead_. She slid to the floor quietly and raised the blanket slightly.

"Yoo-hoo, Mr. Monster? Or are you Mrs.? Are you alright down there?" she listened carefully and sighed when she still didn't hear anything. "I'm going in" she warned loudly "so don't be afraid. And just for your knowledge, I'm not tasty at all" she quickly added "so I won't satisfy your hunger. Auntie always said that I'm just skin and bones". She took a deep breath and crawled under the bed. She emerged from the other side and straightened up, dusting her clothes.

Well, at least now she knew that there was no monster living under her bed.

Unless it escaped her room to the next one…

She opened the door and carefully peeked out.

It seemed safe enough for her to enter the common room. She bit her bottom lip and slowly walked to the opposite door. She quietly turned the knob and tilted her head slightly to the side to try and hear better.

Was that breathing? She blinked when she heard someone giggle and moan almost at the same time. She bent on her hands and knees and walked through the little opening of the door. She froze when she heard the breathing more loudly now.

Wow, that monster sure is big and hungry if she makes such noises, Lily thought to herself, and took another move foreword. She cried a little in pain when some kind of object scratched her hand.

Lily held her breath in expectation, but it seemed that the big monster on the bed didn't hear her. The monster was probably in great pain, Lily thought with slight pity, if she's yelling so loudly and calling throaty 'oh's every half second.

She picked the long object from the floor and turned it in her hands. The room was too dark for her to guess what it was, but it felt like a long stick. She shrugged and threw the object away from her, hearing it hit the wall.

James and Gelina both whirled around in shock as the curtains burst in flames.

As James jumped from the bed and grabbed his wand, he thought he heard a small "uh-oh" and the sound of a closing door behind him.

**A/N: ;)**


End file.
